macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Guts + Fuel + Hope
Guts + Fuel + Hope is the 4th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of ''MacGyver''. Plot MacGyver and Riley, with the help of Vasil, a distraught father, must find a way to drive a tanker filled with liquid oxygen through a region occupied by rebels and deliver it to a children’s hospital before they run out. Also, Riley helps MacGyver decide whether or not to allow his father back into his life. Notes * This episode takes place in and Turkey and mentions Armenia and * Jack Dalton, Jill Morgan, Leanna Martin and Elwood Davis are all mentioned, but do not appear. * Jack Dalton is in DC Washionton, explaining to the Secretary of Defense why he stole some Russian weapons for an ex-dictator. * This marks Jack Dalton first absence from The Team. Deaths Death Count * Angus MacGyver killes 2 people Quotes Angus MacGyver: When I was a kid, especially after my mom died, I idolized him. He was smart and tough, and the way he made things out of nothing absolutely amazed me. And then when he left without saying a word, it was like I tried to convince myself there was a good reason. You know, like, maybe he had amnesia and couldn't find his way home, or he was framed for a crime and wrongfully imprisoned. Then years passed, and eventually, I just gave up believing there was a good reason. I began to forget what he once meant to me and started imagining he was a drunk or a criminal. Picturing him as someone you didn't want made it easier to accept he didn't want you. Angus MacGyver: So your whole story was a lie, then? I have a wife and three children. They're not sick, but they are very much in danger. That's why I need the money. To get them to safety. Angus MacGyver: So you're gonna let all those other children die? I'm not proud of it. But if the choice is between my children and complete strangers, what can I say? Matilda Webber: Turkish ambassador says there's a hospital just over the border, 40 minutes away. They have a full tanker of liquid oxygen, but he's refusing to send any of his people into rebel-occupied territory. Wilt Bozer: What do I do? Am I allowed to threaten him? Matilda Webber: Just hang up. Trivia * George Eads is credited, but does not appear. * This marks George Eads firt absence from the show. * Multiple times the volitility of liquid oxygen is mentioned in this episode. This is not true. Oxygen is not flammable. High concentrations of oxygen used during surgeries are a potential fire hazard for patients, but that doesn't mean the O2 gas itself catches fire. Oxygen makes other things ignite at a lower temperature, and burn hotter and faster. But oxygen itself does not catch fire. This was a very nice plot device, but sadly, a myth. Cast Recurring Others * C. Thomas Howell as Vasil * Andrea Powell as Doctor Nakani * Greg Sproles as Maintenance Man * Samira Izadi as Real Estate Agent References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3